There are, to date, relatively few studies that examine whether the known relations between children's self-regulatory skills and subsequent adjustment also hold for economically disadvantaged children. Thus the goal of the proposed research is to understand the association between self-regulation and adjustment by examining the moderating role of interpersonal characteristics such as child affect and the mediating role of social factors such as sociometric status. Within the familial context, this research examines whether self-regulation skills account for part of the relations between parenting practices and children's adjustment. This investigation uses home and school interviews, which were completed with 147 economically disadvantaged families and their 4-year-old children enrolled in Head Start programs within rural and urban settings. Of the participating families at Time 2, complete, longitudinal data are available for 100 of these families and their six-year-old children. Data will be collected on the study children's first-grade academic performance. Collection of report cards will further delineate the linkages between parenting behaviors, self-regulation, negative emotionality, sociometric status, and early school success. [unreadable] [unreadable]